


Mycroft Takes A Stroll.

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty was fifty per cent correct with his nicknames for the brothers Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Takes A Stroll.

The Iceman and The Virgin he named them. Well, even Consulting Criminals can’t be expected to get everything right. Sherlock was no virgin, but the handle of Iceman was eerily accurate for Mycroft.

It was simply something he had always been able to do. Mummy told stories from their childhood of frozen bath times and snow in the kitchen. It was a parlour trick that Mycroft used to entertain his little brother and make his parents laugh.

Extra abilities like his were commonplace. Most people had some low level magic inherent in them that let them do something others could not. So Mycroft could turn water to ice with a simple thought, what of it? Leave it to others to brag and flaunt their ability. Mycroft’s quiet nature and love of secrets lead him to be more reserved about his frosty skill.

The older he got the more he enjoyed the slight air of mystery his reticence to speak of his ability gave him. Speculation was subtle, but ever present amongst his staff, his peers and even his superiors. In their quiet moments Anthea would inform him of the latest water cooler theory and they would share wry smiles and raised eyebrows at the wilder imaginings. Privately Mycroft suspected that Anthea was the source of some of the more outlandish rumours. He wasn’t certain whether she did this for her our entertainment or to enhance his mystic, but a little extra mystery surrounding him didn’t hurt his movements through the corridors of power.

Oddly enough even a very public display of his ability did nothing to quell the rumour mill. A simple lunchtime stroll through Saint James Park was interrupted by the frantic screams of a parent. A child had chased her ball into the lake and rapidly gotten into difficulty. Mycroft sighed at the foolish panic of the bystanders before he hooked his umbrella onto Anthea’s arm and stepped out onto the surface of the lake.

This was an old trick of his; freezing the water beneath his feet so he could walk across the surface. The unusual method of his approach calmed the little girl enough that lifting her from the water was an easy task. Settling her in his arms he turned and strolled back to the bank allowing the ice to melt away behind him. In mere moments the child had been returned to her parents and was being fussed over by paramedics. Mycroft left his contact details and withdrew. 

He retrieved his umbrella from Anthea’s arm and they continued walking.

“There’s a clean suit waiting for you at the office, sir.”

Anthea didn’t raise her eyes from her Blackberry.

“I suppose this display of sentiment will have a negative effect on my reputation.” Mycroft mused.

“I wouldn’t say that, sir. After all nobody saw how you rescued the girl.”

“What are you talking about? There were at least forty people watching.”

“Perhaps I should have said nobody observed how you rescued the girl.”

“Ah. Mystery still intact then. Jolly good.”

A week later Anthea mentioned in passing that people were awed to discover the Iceman had a heart, but no one as yet had explained how he had walked on water. For a moment Mycroft considered sending his bother this latest confirmation of his favourite declaration. No, no need to go that far.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's random. I blame the fever dream of Mycroft walking on water, what can I say it stayed with me on waking and wouldn't go away.


End file.
